Kyoya in Love
by Cthepolkadots
Summary: Kyoya believes he will never love anyone. What is the point in such fleeting and worthless emotions? He'll have to wait and find out. Rated T for now, but may go up later depending on where I take the story.
This is my first Ouran High School Host Club fic. I don't own this series, it's just one of my favorites.

* * *

Kyoya had never been in love. _That's logical_ , he thought to himself as he observed the girls at the Host Club swooning over its members. _Who would want to be in love with one of those frivolous ninnies. Day in and day out, they come here to be romanced and pampered by us for no reason other than to experience the joys of having a handsome, wealthy man fawn over them. How could I ever be attracted to a girl who is so obviously after the fleeting emotions of these encounters. This club will simply be one more thing that I can use as an opportunity to show Father how worthy I am of being the heir to the Ootori empire. If I were to let myself be fooled that any one of these girls is deserving of my attention Father would believe that all I wanted from this was a chance find something as needless as love. Well Father, I will prove that I can be logical and detached. I can show you I am the worthy one. I can keep my emotions in check. Even though it seems I don't have any..._

Tamaki looked over at his friend. The girls surrounding him were asking questions and demanding his attention. He turned to give them his signature smile, but continued to glance at Kyoya from across the room. _He's lost in thought again. I've known him for less than two years, but I can tell that this thought has nothing to do with club finances. He must be thinking about his father again. He only gets that steely, closed off look when his father is involved. I wonder if something new is happening at home._ Tamaki returned the the girls around him for a few seconds before checking one more time.

"What's wrong Tamaki?" One of the girls next to him interrupted his thoughts. "You seem like you have just received a shock."

Tamaki turned to address the girl. "A shock my dear princess? It must be that I was captivated by your beauty." He took the girl's hand and laid a gentle kiss on the back. She giggled endlessly and turned a bright shade of pink.

"Oh Tamaki!"

He smiled again in return and surveyed the rest of the group. All eyes were on his lips, as if hoping he would leap across to them and share a kiss. Satisfied that all of his ladies were happy, he allowed himself a brief moment of reflection. Shocked. He could not think of a reason to be shocked. He turned again to see Kyoya working in his notebook now. _Something to do with Kyoya? He was probably thinking about his family, there is nothing shocking about that. What could it have been?_

The clock chimed on the wall of the music room. All the girls sighed quietly as their faces fell. "Oh my dears," Tamaki smiled as he noted their disappointment, "I know our time together everyday is short, but fear not. You may return to me again tomorrow. In the meantime, I will keep you safe in my dreams tonight, princesses." He grinned and winked at the group. The girls screamed and laughed in delight. Slowly the music room began to empty of it's guests.

Tamaki wandered over to Kyoya who was still scribbling furiously in the book. "Kyooooooya!" Tamaki cried as he arrived at his friend's side, and dramatically fell over Kyoya's back. "You so very rarely talk to the girls here. All you want to do is take notes. You should be enjoying the time we have here. It's so carefree and lively. I know the ladies will fall all over themselves to be near you if you gave them the chance. Wouldn't that be more exciting than sitting in a corner being lost in your lonely thoughts?"

At that last sentence Kyoya stopped writing and pushed Tamaki off him. _Of course he noticed._ Kyoya sighed and straightened _. I guess I have spent enough time with him that he has started to be able to read my thoughts. I'll have to be more cautious of what I think about in his presence._ Kyoya looked down at Tamaki who was laying oddly on the floor. "Must you be so obnoxious. I am trying to keep this club running, you can spend all the time you want with the ladies. I have the finances to worry about."

"Oh Kyoya, you know you don't need to worry so much about something as trivial as money. Think about your happiness or that happiness we can bring these poor ladies with just a simple smile and a little attention. It is a beautiful thing to bring a smile to a woman's face and light her soul."

Kyoya stared down at his friend. He made sure to keep his face blank and eyes even. _You will not be reading my thoughts this time Tamaki Suoh. I have no interest in discussing my family or my love life with you._ "That may be your dream, but it is certainly not mine. I have more important things to do." With that, he strode off and left the room, notebook in tow.

"Hey boss, what's up with Kyoya-senpai?" The twins asked in sync as they came closer. They had been watching the scene from the window, but whole situation peaked their interest as Kyoya seemed to get slightly flustered by Tamaki's observations and questions. _Kyoya is not one to show emotion ever. If Tamaki, probably the most unobservant of us all, can see his heart, he must be in a more difficult situation than he's letting on._ Kaoru let his thought flow through the bond he shared with his brother. Hikaru grinned at the idea as he acknowledged what his twin was thinking. _I bet this would make an entertaining game. We never get to mess with Kyoya, he is so stoic and serious._ Hikaru passed the suggestion back to Kaoru. _Always trying to cause trouble, aren't you brother?_ Kaoru inwardly sighed at the idea. It sounded like fun, but something in the back of his mind told him that this was one they should stay out of.

"I don't know what's wrong," Tamaki replied, answering their earlier question. "I feel like he has a weight on him today, but I can't quite put my finger on why it started. Maybe something happened…" He let his voice drift off as he thought.

All the members of the Host Club knew that Kyoya had a difficult home life so say the very least. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, no one could really relate to what he was feeling. While the twins, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, and himself were far more entitled to inherit their family's businesses, Kyoya was the third son and far more likely to be overlooked for the rest of his life. This was generally the most obvious form of stress for him, but then again, today did seem different. _I have a strange feeling that I noticed something in him that I didn't recognize at the moment. The girls did say that I looked shocked. What in Kyoya's expression could have made me feel that way?_ He tried to picture the whole scene in his head. The girls around him chattering, tea and cake on the table, his quick look at Kyoya from across the room. He could see the contemplation on his face, the hazy, faraway look in Kyoya's eyes that told him he was thinking. Back to the girls. Smiles and compliments, oohs and aahs, heavy sighs and loving stares. What was Kyoya doing? He turned his mind back to his friend, he could see the thoughts in Kyoya's face and then a subtle, almost fleeting, look of complete and total sadness as their eyes met for just a second before Tamaki was distracted by the lady who had expressed her concern for him. Tamaki's eyes widened at the realization of what he had seen.

 _I didn't remember we had looked at each other. She said I seemed shocked. I can imagine why, as I picture Kyoya and the expression on his face. Why did he look that way when he looked at me?_

"Earth to boss! What's up with Kyoya-senpai?" Hikaru was watching as Tamaki thought everything through. Something was definitely going on there. _Kaoru doesn't seem to want to get involved, but I sure do. I want to know what has the Shadow King all riled up._

"I'm not sure what is going on with Kyoya. Just, ahh, leave him be for a bit. I'm sure it's nothing too important and he'll be back to his normal cheerful self in no time!" Tamaki gave them a grin and then followed Kyoya out the door.

The twins looked at each other before turning to see Tamaki swing open the door and exit the room. The caught each other's eyes and then grinned in amusement. "Kyoya-senpai has a cheerful side?" They said incredulously. Then bounced their way out of the room together.

* * *

Hello all! I got this idea for a story after a night of reading. I'm not sure where I am going to go with with this yet. It might just be a couple of quick chapters or may I have it be a more filled out story. It depends on what kind of time I have between work and such. Here's hoping to more soon!

Cthepokedots


End file.
